Captured by the Arabians
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Flower. "To hunt for some Arabians, of course." Roo replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Apple Bloom called, "we need to catch up with Simba!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Animal Kids and Flower followed Simba through the jungle searching for some Arabians as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Simba, Flower, and The Lost Animal Kids: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Simba got to the other side first, Lumpy tripped and held onto another rock as Mungo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo walked across. Lumpy got up after that and followed them. Flower leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a hippopotamus named Gloria he just stepped on. Simba, Flower, and The Lost Animal Kids: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Simba, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Kaa crossed one vine while Flower and Roo slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the kids climbed over a log. Simba, Flower, and The Lost Animal Kids: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Simba didn't realize that his hat was taken by Magilla Gorilla, Matilda Gorilla, and Chimchar. Magilla grabbed Simba's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Matilda took Simba's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look beautiful. Chimchar shook her head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the fedora was too big for her. Dissatisfied, Chimchar decided to put it back on Simba's head. And the lion cub didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Simba, Flower, and The Lost Animal Kids: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Flower stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a bear named Kenai he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Simba, Flower, and The Lost Animal Kids: We're out to fight the Arabians The Arabians The Arabians We're out to fight the Arabians Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Simba lead the group past a sleeping alien named Leroy. Simba poke Leroy's nose with the umbrella point. Leroy just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Flower walked past him with his stuffed woodpecker over his shoulders. Leroy looked confused. Simba, Flower, and The Lost Animal Kids: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Simba stopped as a Blastoise spotted them. "Arabians!" He called as the mongoose, heffalump, ponies, snake, and kangaroo joey went somewhere. Simba examined footprints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Turkish tracks." The Lost Animal Kids made a base of sand around themselves to attack the Arabian people. "Belongs to the Agrabah group. Quite savage, you know." Simba said. "Well, let's go get them!" Lumpy called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Kaa said. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Simba called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Lumpy. "A plan of attack…" Simba said, as Mungo sniffed suspiciously at the footprints. Then, using his umbrella, Simba drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Flower saw a turban on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a lamp came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like an Arabian. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Flower looked under the bush to see two legs and feet wearing a pair of blue Arabian pants and matching Arabian shoes. He gasped and ran to warn Simba. But he and the Lost Animal Kids were in a huddle. "Simba! Arabians! Arabians!" Flower called. Whacking Lumpy on the back with his toy woodpecker, he cried out, "Let me in!" Lumpy accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Simba said, unaware of what was going on. "the Arabian is cunning but not intelligent." Flower tried to warn them, but an arm wearing a blue Arabian shirt in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Flower cried, as his toy woodpecker fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the woodpecker. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Simba said, before another arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Animal Kids trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the citizens of Agrabah in disguise! Kaa frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo climbed up a tree, but a fat, ugly lady chopped it down. Mungo ran around around the clearing, trying to evade a necklace man, who was chasing after him. But the necklace man grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see a woman at the window and the Genie dragging Mungo, Lumpy, and Kaa by the arms, three balcony Harem girls got Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Abu and Iago came next with Roo tied on Iago's back. Aladdin and his mate, Princess Jasmine, had got Simba, Flower, and Flower's toy woodpecker captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to Agrabah. Now we see Flower's stuffed toy woodpecker tied to a small pillar, sitting on a Turkish-styled rug towel while Simba, Flower, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo tied to a larger pillar, sitting on a magic carpet with the Arabians (except Aladdin and Jasmine) beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Simba said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Lumpy said. "It's not your fault." Roo agreed. "No, we do not mind." Mungo said. "It's OK." Kaa said. Then a shadow fell over them. The Arabians crossed their arms before moving aside to see a plump, elderly man with white beard, gray eyes, and black eyebrows, wearing cream-colored Arabian clothing consisting of a shirt, pants, and cape, golden Arabian shoes, and a cream-colored turban with an emerald gemstone on it and a sky-blue feather. He was known as the Sultan of Agrabah, and he was the chief of the Arabian tribe. "So, we meet again!" the Sultan said. "Uh, hi, Sultan." Simba and the Lost Animal Kids said. "Hi!" Flower echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Animal Kids," the Sultan said, as Simba, Flower, Mungo, Kaa, Lumpy, Roo, and the foals stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Sultan. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Lumpy said. "Turn us loose?" asked Simba, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Mungo, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Apple Bloom said. "Turn us loose." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo repeated in unison. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said the Sultan angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Animal Kids. Mungo chuckled nervously. "The Sultan's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" the Sultan snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Misty?!" "Misty?" asked Lumpy. "We ain't got your own princess!" Mungo shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Simba said. "Me neither." Lumpy said. "Honest, we don't." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said in unison. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" the Sultan snarled, "If Misty is not back by sunset, we will feed you to the gators!" Category:Fan Fiction